Comme le papillon à la flamme
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Une ambiance lubriquement lugubre, sombrement attirante. Comme le papillon à la flamme, on est inévitablement mené à cette dangereuse rencontre des chasseurs de sang, les vampires. AU


**J'ai aucune idée de où ce oneshot est sorti, sauf de mon imagination. En regardant bien, vous allez voir le couple. Mais il y a une phrase qui dit qui est le narrateur et une autre qui dit qui est l'autre personne. Bonne lecture.**

**FiReFiReFiReFiReFiRe**

Une ambiance lubriquement lugubre, sombrement attirante. Comme la pomme empoisonnée de Blanche Neige, si irrésistible qu'on ne peut qu'y mordre à pleines dents, sans inhibitions, sans se questionner sur la réalité, ou même l'irréalité. Sans rationalité, sans réfléchir, c'est une atmosphère lourde dans laquelle on plonge volontiers, on s'abandonne complètement. Une luxure voluptueuse aux goûts de vins raffinés et aux touchés de soies fines où on est porté à rechercher désespérément la tiédeur de la peau dans la chaleur suffocante de désirs dissimulés. Comme submergés d'une vague de pensées obscènes, pécheresses, on coule à pic, sans aucune résistance, sans chercher le pourquoi, sans chercher à comprendre. Comme le papillon à la flamme, on est inévitablement mené à cette dangereuse rencontre des chasseurs de sang, les vampires.

Que ce soit dans l'un de ces clubs miteux des bas quartiers ou dans la salle de bal de l'un d'entre eux, la sensualité qui coule littéralement de leur être nous subjugue complètement et nous contraint à nous y rendre sans poser de questions. C'est le même phénomène qui les pousse à se rendre à ces étranges rassemblements. Mués comme par un instinct primaire hors de leur contrôle, ils sont portés à se rendre en un endroit et à se noyer dans cette ambiance intoxicante qui ne fait que devenir plus forte à mesure que leur nombre croît.

J'ai déjà moi-même été complètement, entièrement, insatiablement plongé dans ce tourbillon vicié, amer, aux relents d'alcool et d'aventures d'un soir, de soif inextinguible et de misère. La misère de l'éternité et d'une éternité, indissociables, les épidémies de notre race, mises au silence pour quelques heures désespérées pour trouver un espoir dans cette non-vie.

Mais ça, c'était il y a bien longtemps.

Alors que j'étais encore jeune et que je voyais le monde à mes pieds et à ma portée.

Maintenant, de tels évènements me donnent la nausée.

Les corps de vampires et de futures victimes se mouvant au rythme d'une musique sans nom, qui résonne jusque dans les tripes et qui vous en laisse presque sourd, comme une marée de chaire bougeant dans une tempête hypocrite et insensible, insensée. Ils ne cherchent qu'une illusion de vie pour ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde dans leur infini de morts. Le sang, telle la sirène à l'approche d'un navire, qui les attire, les charme, les aveugle, et ils ne peuvent rien faire contre son appel parce qu'il est leur seul moyen de subsistance.

Ou peut-être devrais-je dire _notre_ moyen de subsistance.

Nous sustentons notre existence vide avec ce liquide rouge qui coule dans leurs veines et qui s'accélère au rythme de la musique et des actes. Ou alors avec un simple murmure bien prononcé au creux de l'oreille, le fantôme d'une caresse au bon endroit ou tout bonnement la possibilité d'une telle éventualité.

Ç'en est risible, vraiment.

La facilité même de trouver une proie, à n'importe quel goût ou presque, est si grande que je m'en suis lassé il y a bien longtemps. L'excitation de la chasse ne dure pas éternellement, ou peut-être que je me suis trop penché sur la raison de mon existence et sur celle des autres comme moi, qui restent pour la plupart inconscients, prisonniers de leurs propres désirs et de leurs idées de grandeur.

Et pourtant je continue à assister à ces réunions hebdomadaires, comme par habitude, ou peut-être simplement par instinct, mais certainement pas avec le même zèle.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Parce que je le vois pour la première fois et il m'intrigue, ses mouvements semblent me narguer, m'enivrer, me défier, alors qu'il tente de se fondre dans cette masse d'humanité immonde. Même dans la musique si douce de leurs cœurs emballés le sien semble résonner plus fort, comme s'il avait une volonté propre et qu'il m'appelait, mais je reste immobile, mon regard glacé fixé sur son corps basanée, sur sa peau luisante de sueur révélée par ses vêtements troués, déchirés, mais qui lui sied si bien. Je peux presque entendre sa respiration saccadée alors que sa langue rose sort subtilement pour humecter ses lèvres appétissantes et je sais.

Je connais ce désir viscéral qui m'éprend, qui se love à ma conscience avec un entêtement unique et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un avertissement cru, clair et silencieux à tous les miens.

Cette proie est la mienne.

Je m'avance lentement vers lui, ignorant les regards de ma garde, de mes « amis », même de ce gros porc qui me sert de paternel, ignorant l'envie irrépressible de m'élancer, les danseurs qui s'écartent sur mon chemin, ignorant les battements sourds de cette musique qui n'est maintenant qu'un simple bruit de fond, ou bien est-ce le bruit des battements de cœur de tous ces autres pathétiques humains dans la salle.

Je ne vois que lui.

Je ne veux que lui.

Je le veux comme je n'ai pas voulu quelque chose depuis bien longtemps. Et il est là, à ma merci, ne se doutant de rien, n'ayant rien remarqué de ma présence juste derrière lui. Maintenant tout ce que j'entends c'est sa respiration saccadée et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Tout ce que je sens c'est l'odeur de sa peau, de sa sueur et une fine trace d'alcool, mais à peine.

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et me fixe sous un rideau de cheveux rouge vif de ses yeux bleu-vert, alors qu'un demi-sourire amusé, malicieux, lui monte aux lèvres et il me dit quelque chose qui, malgré le vacarme assourdissant, me parvient aussi clairement qu'un murmure dans un silence de mort.

Il est la fillette qui invite le loup à dîner. Ou peut-être le diable lui-même.

Et je suis le matelot qui, cette fois, ne peut résister au chant de la sirène.

Et, comme le papillon à la flamme, je suis inexorablement attiré à lui, me pliant à sa demande, à son caprice, alors que nos corps s'engagent dans une série de mouvements lubriques, sensuels, alors que, je le devine, nous sommes tous deux impatients de répéter l'acte le plus vieux du monde, quelque part loin des regards curieux, et peut-être lui donnerai-je l'honneur de me rejoindre et de me tenir compagnie pour une autre nuit, ou peut-être toutes celles à venir.

**FiReFiReFiReFiReFiRe**

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Je compte pas faire de suite, alors n'en demandez pas. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire de oneshot un soir où j'étais malade et je m'emmerdais. R&R**


End file.
